


(Don't) Imagine the Possibilities

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some what ifs didn't bear thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Imagine the Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 92: drive

Used to be, Starsky liked to talk about the "what ifs." Hey, it passed the time on a boring stakeout, and had the added benefit of annoying the hell outta Hutch.

But some what ifs didn't bear thinking about.

Like, what if Hutch hadn't figured out Simon's crazy-ass riddles. Or if it had taken him five more minutes to do it.

What if Collandra hadn't been the real deal. What if Callendar hadn't come in from the cold.

What if, on a sunny May morning, Hutch had said, "My turn to drive."

No, some things didn't bear thinking about. Ever.


End file.
